The Whammy
The Whammy is a fictional character from the 1980s game show Press Your Luck and its 2002 GSN remake Whammy!: The All-New Press Your Luck that would usually steal cash and prizes from unlucky contestants after landing on a wrong square. Contestants who hit four Whammies will be eliminated for the rest of the game. Contestants who would hit a Double Whammy in round 3 of Whammy! not only lose their money and prizes, but said Whammy does real things to you. If you hit a Whammy while taking the spins passed by somebody else (but did not hit a fourth Whammy), those spins end up in your earned column. When a player lands on a Whammy, a foghorn-like sound will play. (During the pilot, a “BOING!” sounded when a contestant landed on a Whammy.) An animation will play in front of the contestant. In the pilot, there was only one where the Whammy came in laughing and jumping, using his hammer to wipe out the contestant's money. After the animation, a Whammy marker will pop up in front of the player with a "BOING!" sound. Animations In Press Your Luck Tap-Dancin' Whammy: A Whammy is seen tap-dancing while the audience is jeering. He later gets the hook by getting a cane. Roller-Skating Whammy: A Whammy is going out of control with his roller blades while warning "Look out, look out!" and slips leaving him dizzy. Hammer Whammy: A Whammy comes out of nowhere with a "WHAM!" cloud. Then he starts jumping up and down, runs, and uses his hammer to get rid of the contestant's stash. So far, this was the only animation from the pilot. Picnic Whammy: Whammy and his love, Tammy, are out to planning to have a picnic, but just as were they about to, Fang comes up and starts eating all the food, leaving Whammy and Tammy sobbin. The original script was: Then, in 1985, it was changed. Celebrity Whammies: There are times when the Whammy impersonates celebrities, dead or alive. Michael Jackson Whammy: A Whammy comes out dancing and dressing like Micheal Jackson, to Billie Jean. Whammy-Out Animations: When a contestant lands on his/her fourth and final Whammy, a special animation would play signiying the elimination of the player. There were only three. Umpire Whammy: Here's the pitch! Then the Whammy tells you "You're out!" Cruise Liner Whammy: While waving a hankerchief on a cruise, the Whammy says "Hasta luego, Arrivederci, bon voyage, that means goodbye!" to the contestant. Barbershop Quarter Whammy: Three Whammies and Fang sing "You're out" one at a time in harmorny, then all shout "You're out!" Animations In Whammy! Whammies: Supermodel Whammy: A Whammy crossdressing as a supermodel is seen walking down a stage while the announcer says "Work it, Super Whammy, come on, work it honey!" But then the Whammy says "I'm so hungry, I could eat all your money"! And he eats the contestant's cash. Then he burps. Rude, huh? Double Whammies: Attic Double Whammy: A Whammy sees a ladder coming down. Then the Whammy climbs up saying "The money's gotta be around here somewhere". As he pulls the switch, clothes come down, and on the contestant too! Barista Double Whammy: A Whammy is behind a counter with a coffee machine and says, "One non-fat DBL tall sugar-free latte with extra foam..." And then the machine explodes causing coffee to go everywhere. Whereas coffee beans and styrofoam cups come raining down on the contestant, then he says "Absolutely no dough." Gallery PYL 07.PNG|This is the Whammy space. BOO! PYL 12.PNG|That darn Whammy! "I'm open! I'm open! Throw me the bomb! (actual bomb is thrown to him) Throw me the..." PYL 13.PNG|BAM! "Oh, no..." And your money's gone. TarzanWhammy.jpg|It’s Tarzan! As he flies by, each digit (including the dollar sign) disappears one at a time. TarzanElephant.jpg|The elephant will have his way with Tarzan for antagonizing him! Umpire Whammy.jpg|The Umpire has a message for Tinker: “You’re out!” This will happen if you get 4 Whammies. Shows appeared Press Your Luck (1983-1986) Whammy!: The All-New Press Your Luck (2002-2003) Gameshow Marathon (2006/Press Your Luck episode 4) Category:Fictional Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Press Your Luck